Don't Trust Me
by Guntz
Summary: Fem!Sasuke! My death was the beginning, my past sins cleansed and giving me a life new as day. But never will I forget who I was, and what I've done as I shed new blood and ruin peoples lives. Don't love me, don't please me, and don't trust me... Sasuke/?


**A/N:** I know I am probably going to get lectured a lot for my long absence but as you noticed a lot has changed over the manga plot within NARUTO and BLEACH as you all may have noticed. I should wait a little longer for the two stories to develope, especially NARUTO since we don't know what Sasuke's part it is in the 4th Shinobi War but I guess I can edit that out and keep it vague so that when it gets more clear enough to understand then I can add to the later chapters. Anyway, for the story you guys have been waiting for, this stars one NARUTO character; Uchiha Sasuke. A very **_FEMALE_** Uchiha Sasuke. I had a picture of her on a link on the homepage but has cut it (You can only look for her image somewhere in SoldierDogg99's profile in one of the art boxes called _"ANIME"_ and look down where there's a pic called _"-DON'T-Trust the Avenging"_, she's in her Akatsuki suit). Now onto the story!

**p.s.** I still have yet to come across a good zanpakuto ability for her, but I want it to do with snakes.

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO and BLEACH belong to Tite-sensei and Masashi-sensei, the crossover plot is all mine!

* * *

So much happened...

All so fast, all so loud that—

"SASUKE!"

That idiot. That little fool that was the self-proclaimed idiot and dead-last of the academy... Just how did he become so strong? Why did he get stronger that it left behind so many feeling powerless and... and...

"Don't die! Don't die, don't die, don't DIE!"

Even after becoming such a strong figure in the eyes of many who once shared the same thought of him forever remaining a weakling, he still could not learn how to hold his own feelings, but it's what made him stronger than anyone else. Because he could feel while others tried to hide it.

"Someone... SOMEONE HELP!"

His heart always reaching out for others; to the boy called a tool and a man called a demon, to a boy who called himself a caged bird, to another who felt loneliness as much as he did... Always helping others for their sake other than his.

"Sasuke, please, please don't do this..."

Always reaching out for the dark to the person that feel deeper inside thinking that there was no way out...

"Sasuke... I love you...!"

... but never catching them when it was too late.

**~0~**

Everything was white...

The only thing in the white world was a floating figure.

Black hair that framed her untouched pale face, long until it thinned to a stop at the small of her back. Her body held in the light gravity, and to anyone she would have been easily mistaken a true sleeping beauty, so small and frail like a porcelain doll.

But within the body of this beautiful girl, the black inside her became turmoil and furious rage. Her soul is heading towards the beyond but to where, she didn't know. She still wanted them to pay for what they did... for what has become of her family, and because of Itachi. those bastards had no right to use her dearest brother, they couldn't use a man's love a devotion and turn it against his own family, his own clan!

_'I cannot die...'_

**_rrrrrrr!_**

_'I'll kill them...!'_

**_Rrrrrrr!_**

_'I WILL BRING THEM PAIN!'_

**_RRRRRRRRRRR!_**

The world once white suddenly flashed into black, violently eclipsing the white calm void and the floating body within glowing an ominous dark purple. Her body thrashed, fighting back against the eternal white and tainting everything like an open bleeding wound, let the pain come over to feel what she felt. She will fight back, she will not stand still and wait for the place of death to come and claim her soul. She was going to fight and kill, destroy and bring pain...!

**~0~**

Urahara Kisuke, newly appointed captain of the 12th Division, walked down the halls of his barracks, looking within the few open rooms to see his newly hired scientists working about to develop and discover for the benefit of the Gotei 13 and the whole Soul Society. The Science Bureau booming and his 3rd Seat/2nd President of the Institute Kurostuchi Mayuri blended in well with the others like fish in water, still the man would keep the other in line when some borders came to close to crossing.

Walking behind him with obvious stomps is his little lieutenant; Sarugaki Hiyori. The girl stood out like a nail with the crowd of _"science nerds"_ as she once put it. Still, not wanting to forget her duties as a lieutenant, she stayed glued with him and accompanied him through the usual patrol on checking the others and making it so that they did their work. After all, she was a second-in-command to these maniacs.

"It's going very nicely today," Urahara spoke up, wanting to start conversation with his little violent assistant.

"Not much different than yesterday, you moron." she scoffs, folding her arms closer to her chest.

The captain felt a little dumb but did not let her snark get to him like she most of the time tried to get out of. Instead he paused in one room, watching the girl take a peek inside.

"What is this?" she demands, pointing at the huge black screen installed to the wall of the building.

"Ah, these were just settled in." the blond captain explained for her curiosity. Gently pushing her inside so that they can get a closer look. "It's something recently developed, an idea from the material world called _'motion picture'_."

"I heard of that..."

"I'm hoping we can use this motion picture technique in making things easier for us."

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"Well, it can serve numerous purposes with some added sequences I myself have put into the device." Urahara pressed a random button on the keyboards, bringing life to the machine. "It can catch glimpses of things sometimes the guards have a hard time keeping an eye on. It can record visual evidence, maybe even see things we can't even see ourselves."

"This is just too much to take in," she mutters, rubbing her poor head like it was about explode from all the information.

"I've been curious to install an alarm in the machine to alert anything of the unusual outside the Soul Society."

"How...?"

"It took a lot of work, but we succeeded." Urahara offered an excited smile to the flustered pig-tail wearing girl before pressing another button for the screen to turn into a sort of diagram. In the corner of the screen is a single small box that held a picture that looked awfully like some sort of bright current... and there were other skinny currents surrounding each other.

"What you're looking at is known as the Soul Current."

"What is that?"

"It's something I've been theorizing for many long years." Urahara sat himself on the bench in front of the screen, making sure to have enough room for the girl to sit down in. "It's the place where souls are carried to meet their afterlife."

"Wait a second! What about the Dangai and Jigokucho—"

"That, my dear Hiyori, is our own Soul Current."

Hiyori blinked a few times until the pieces came together for her to realize what they were actually looking at in the tiny box full of numerous currents.

"N-no way...!"

"Way!" Urahara chuckles. "This machine helps me scan the different currents outside of the Soul Society. It's amazing how many dimensions are that almost akin to our own workings of the afterlife, no?"

"This is just crazy," Hiyori huffs, leaning down on her arms that her hands are pressed against the bench. She stared at the screen for a long while until some dark flicker caught her eye. "Hey, did you just see that?"

"Hm? See what?"

Without a word, Hiyori grabbed the startled captain from his seat and shoved him forward until his face is pressed against the screen of the machine. Like she hoped, the dark flicker appeared again in the box, within one of the many Soul Currents and the young shinigami pulls the older man back for him to stand straight.

"Now tell me," she points at the screen. "you saw it, too?"

"That's strange..." Urahara pressed the keyboard buttons for the screen to zoom in a little bigger. "Something's not right."

The diagram suddenly appears and the calm polls reacted highly and lowly from the black flicker that finally remained itself in present and beginning to spread through it's own Soul Current. Urahara stood straight, his face in alert of the dire situation, he didn't notice others like Mayuri, Akon, Hiyaso, and many others enter the room from the commotion of alert coming into screen within their own machines.

"What the devil is going on, Urahara!" Mayuri screeched, feeling riled for the disruption of his experimenting.

The Soul Currents are slowly pulled into the growing black, reaching far and wide into other dimension's currents. Nothing like this has ever happened, shouldn't even be happening to begin with but there it is. The monitor on the diagram fluxed violently back and forth, the signal between Life and Death becoming disrupted and unbalanced. Hiyori didn't know what the hell was going on but judging on Urahara's grim face, it was not fucking good!

"Hey, Kisuke! What the hell is going on, dammit!" she demands, kicking his leg but he remained stoic.

"I believe," he finally speaks up, his eyes still on the darkening screen. "we're facing the end of the multiple dimensions."

"WHAT?"

"There's something in one of the Soul Currents that's disrupted. Whatever it is, it's beginning to affect the other dimensions and should it expand anymore, all of it, icluding ours, will be destroyed!"

"What the hell are we gonna do?" one scientist shouts with others behind agreeing. "There must be a way...!"

"There's nothing we can do," Urahara sat back down on his bench. "We don't have the time or equipment to cross foreign dimensions to do anything about it... It's completely far out of our range."

"Hn. What a way to go out." Mayuri's uncaring voice comes about. Trust the mad scientist to not panic in a situation such as this.

"Should we alert the other divisions, Urahara-taichou?"

"I really don't think it would matter at this point."

"Dammit..." Hiyori hisses under her breath before slamming a hand on the desk keyboard. "DAMMIT! DO SOMETHING, YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP!"

And like a prayer being answered, a bright luminescent current appeared on the screen, threading over the others until it came across the main source of the growing black blotch. Urahara stood back on his feet, the others watching with awe as the black began to move down towards the random current, taking the darkness away from the rest of the nearly destroyed currents.

"What's happening? How did a Soul Current do something like that?" Mayuri stepped forward, watching the phenomenon. "A Soul Current shouldn't be created until a million years when a new world has yet to come with it's own afterlife!"

"Where is it even going?"

"It's heading..." young Akon brought back papers from the prints. "... It's heading—"

"Towards us." Urahara finished, astonishment written over his face.

"Well Kisuke? What are we gonna do now?" Hiyori demands, looking up at the older and tall blond with her hands on her small hips.

She is met with a pair of determined gray eyes and smile, turning back to face the group of scientists and researchers of his newly developed bureau.

"We get ready to take that whatever it is out of the Soul Current so we can neutralize and possibly destroy the threat! I can only guess we have a few hours of preparation."


End file.
